


Hymn for you

by kakukala



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukala/pseuds/kakukala
Summary: Kaname bị ám sát, trong thời khắc cô độc và lẻ loi, anh nhớ tới Zero, người yêu mà anh luôn che giấu





	Hymn for you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: OOC!

##  **Hạt ngư**

**(Cá mù)**

Kaname không biết mình đã nằm ở đâu bao nhiêu lâu. Ban đầu, nó là một cuộc ám sát, nạn nhân hiển nhiên là đức vua Kuran khả kính.

Còn hung thủ?

Nhà vua có hẳn một danh sách dài để suy xét, ít nhất là vào lúc này, khi không có thứ gì có thể can thiệp vào suy nghĩ của ngài, nhưng đó là việc của lúc khác, không phải lúc này, khi con cá đó đang bơi vòng quanh mặt hồ. Kaname chưa từng nhìn thấy loài cá ấy trước đây. Có lẽ cũng chưa một ai nhìn thấy.

Con cá có màu trắng trong suốt và đôi mắt bị tiêu biến, đặc trưng của loài sống trong bóng tối quá lâu, Kaname đồ rằng con cá đó thật sự sống trong hang động ngầm dưới đáy hồ này. Kaname đã quan sát nó từ lúc anh tỉnh lại, nó chỉ là một giống cá nhỏ, ăn phù du hay rong tảo dưới đáy hồ, đôi khi là vài con cá nhỏ. Có lẽ thứ duy nhất giữ nó không bị những loài lớn hơn ăn thịt là khả năng phát sáng của nó, tựa như đèn neon ở thành thị. Nó nhắc Kaname nhớ đến học viện Kurosu, nơi những hàng lanh u ám nhạt nhòa dưới ánh đèn neon kì dị. Kaname thích cái vẻ u ám ở nơi đó tới nỗi anh ước gì mình là Shiki, người luôn ngủ gục trong hành lang ma quái ấy. Kaname nhớ nơi đó, chỉ mới đây thôi, anh còn là khối trưởng của khối đêm, còn ngồi chung với những bề tôi trung thành. Ngày ấy anh mạnh mẽ biết nhường nào, vậy mà giờ đây, anh chỉ có thể bẹp dí ở đây.

Cú ngã quá nặng, Kaname nhớ mình ngã xuống một hồ băng trên đường chạy trốn, nhưng anh không biết mình đã lạc theo dòng chảy nào để tới được đây. Tất cả những gì anh còn nhận thức được là ánh sáng của con cá bơi lượn ở hồ nước ngay bên cạnh chỗ anh nằm. Thị lực của Vampire cho phép anh nhìn rõ trong bóng tối, nhưng không giúp Kaname thoát khỏi tình trạng hiện tại. Kaname chỉ có thể chờ đợi thân thể mình hồi phục, tới lúc anh có thể di chuyển ra khỏi hang.

Từ giờ tới lúc đó, chỉ có anh và con cá mù.

Con cá sau khi no căng bụng đã bơi đi, để lại Kaname và bóng tối vô tận. Kaname phải mất một lúc với quen với bóng tối. Tuy vậy, thời gian tiếp nhận càng lúc càng ngắn, phần nào chứng minh quá trình phục hồi vẫn đang diễn ra, dù có hơi chậm. Lúc này, Kaname mới bắt đầu “lọc” danh sách dài trong đầu mình.

Khi anh lọc đến cái tên thứ một trăm bốn mươi sáu, con cá mù quay trở lại, ánh sáng dìu dịu, nhè nhẹ của nó làm anh thấy bình yên, anh chợt nghĩ, nó thật giống với người xếp thứ một trăm bốn mươi bảy trong danh sách những người “muốn giết” Kaname Kuran.

Zero Kiryu.

Kaname không bao giờ xếp hạng cậu cao trong mục này. Tính cách của cậu thợ săn ex-human luôn là vấn đề. Yuuki luôn nói rằng Zero là một người dịu dàng, Kaname không phủ nhận điều đó, với anh, Zero còn mang theo sự an ủi, vỗ về. Tựa như chỉ cần nhìn thấy nét cười trên khóe môi cậu trai trẻ, Kaname sẽ cảm thấy một ngày dù có mệt mỏi đến nhường nào cũng xứng đáng.

Ánh sáng con cá mù hắt vào một bên mặt của Kaname, nó đang bơi gần hơn, Kaname đồ rằng nó đang chờ anh chết để rỉa chút thịt da. Ánh sáng nó càng gần thì càng rõ ràng, lúc này Kaname mới nhìn thấy những hạt bụi li ti bay lập lờ trong không khí. Con cá mùa bơi một vòng rồi lặn mất hút. Kaname bật cười, xương sườn hơi cạ vào nhau làm anh muốn co giật người để ho khan. Anh hít sâu từng đợt, dằng lại cảm giác ngang ngang đè trong lồng ngực. Mất một lúc anh mới ổn định lại hơi thở. Chỉ một chốc ấy thôi, Kaname chợt hiểu Zero đã từng đau như thế nào.

Có một lần, cậu sao đỏ ngủ gục bên bệ cửa sổ ở hành lang u ám. Kaname chỉ tình cờ bắt gặp khi đang đi tìm Shiki. Kaname ngửi thấy mùi máu, anh nghĩ thật chẳng an toàn tẹo nào khi để cậu ngồi ở đây như thế này. Nhưng ngay khi Kaname bước vào “vùng tấn công”, Zero lập tức tỉnh dậy, lật người giương súng về phía người thuần chủng. Bước chuyển động cơ bản của thợ săn, nhưng nó không thích hợp với người vừa bị tổn thương vùng ngực như Zero. Kaname biết cậu đang nhịn đau, nhưng anh cũng không thể mở lời đề nghị cậu đến phòng mình được. Nó thật sự là một đề nghị khiếm nhã. Sau cùng thì anh rời đi, và không bao giờ hé nửa lời cho bất kì ai biết về chuyện hôm đó.

Anh sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận rằng mình đã nhìn thấy ánh trăng nhảy múa trên mái đầu bạch kim của Zero Kiryu.

Những hạt bụi tản mác trong không gian hiện lên trong ánh sáng của con cá mù giống hệt với cách hạt bụi li ti từng nương nhờ ánh trăng, mỗi bước chuyển động của con cá đều kéo ánh sáng di chuyển theo cùng, gợi lại ký ức về ánh trăng cùng tán cây đong đưa khi đang đổ bóng trên mái đầu cậu trai trẻ. Tóc mảnh như tơ, bạc như mệnh, phận người mong manh, đong đầu sầu bi.

Kaname khẽ nhắm mắt lại, anh mơ về mái đầu chảy qua kẽ tay, ánh mắt dịu dàng cùng mùi hương vấn vít yêu thương.

Con cá mù vẫn quẫy nước, bơi càng lúc càng gần với ngón tay của sinh vật mà nó vừa tò mò vừa sợ hãi.

Khi Kaname tỉnh lại lần nữa, con cá mù đã chạm đến ngón tay anh. Ngay khi nó “cảm nhận” được ngón tay anh khẽ động đậy, nó vội vã quẫy đuôi đi ngay. Kaname gượng người ngồi dậy. Một giấc ngủ ngắn đã giúp anh được ít nhiều, vẫn còn vài điều khác lạ, nhưng Kaname biết mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi.

Con cá mù cũng bơi trở lại, kéo theo mùi máu loang lỗ. Lớp da trong suốt của nó phơi bày gần như toàn bộ nội tạng bên trong. Nó cắn nhẹ và đầu ngón tay của đức vua. Ngài nhìn vệt máu loang từ khoang bụng con cá, ngài nghĩ đã tới lúc rời khỏi đây rồi.

Kaname lao vào dòng nước, bơi ngược dòng bọn cá đang đổ vào.

Những con cá bị mùi máu hấp dẫn.

## Tuyết sơn

_**(Núi tuyết)** _

Mặt hồ bị bao phủ bởi một lớp băng dày khẽ rung lên, nứt thành từng mảng, từ bên dưới, có bóng người ngoi lên.

Kaname chợt hiểu ra tại sao không một ai có thể tìm thấy anh. Mặt hồ với lớp băng như thế sẽ xóa sạch dấu vết và mùi của anh. Khi Kaname ngã xuống, nó chỉ là một lớp băng mỏng. Hồ quá sâu để có thể bị đóng băng toàn bộ, lối thông nhau giữa các mạch nước đã giúp bọn cá sống sót. Những sinh mệnh mất đi sẽ tiếp tục nuôi dưỡng phần còn lại.

Kaname lên bờ, quần áo ướt sũng sắp đông thành băng, bốn bề là vách núi dựng đứng và bao phủ tuyết trắng. Kaname tự hỏi liệu anh có nên trở lại hang động kia và chờ mùa xuân tới.

Đợi xuân tới, có khi mọi sự chẳng còn kịp, hơn nữa, vẫn còn vài thứ Kaname nghĩ mình có thể dùng được. Anh lấy từ túi áo khoác trong ra một túi bọc nilon nhỏ. Zero đã đưa nó cho anh khi kỳ nghỉ đông bắt đầu: Dụng cụ dã ngoại của thợ săn.

Kaname đã phải nhịn cười suốt quá trình Zero giảng giải về chúng, nhưng giờ thì anh nghĩ mình phải xin lỗi cậu thật nhiều vì điều ấy. Anh tóm lấy một con cá đang giãy chết gần mình nhất, dán hai, ba lá bùa “nhiệt” lên áo và dùng máu cá để hoàn thành nốt nét còn thiếu. Hơi ấm tỏa ra rất nhanh, hong bớt nước trong quần áo của Kaname. Vampire có thể tự điều chỉnh thân nhiệt, chính bởi vậy một thứ có tác dụng giữ ấm như lá bùa này thật vô dụng, Kaname chưa bao giờ nghĩ trong lúc này nó lại phát huy hiệu quả tốt đẹp như thế. Anh thả một vài con dơi trước khi tiếp tục di chuyển, hy vọng rằng bạn của anh sẽ bắt được tín hiệu.

Nhìn quanh một lượt, Kaname chỉ thấy bốn bề trắng xóa, bầu trời xám xịt ảm đạm. Chỗ anh đang đứng là vùng trũng giữa các rạng núi, tầm nhìn hoàn toàn bị che lấp. Kaname nghĩ có lẽ nếu lên chỗ cao hơn có lẽ sẽ dễ quan sát hơn. Anh biến thành đàn dơi, nhưng  không đi được quá xa, không khí loãng làm đàn dơi không thể bay đồng đều, Kaname không muốn tiếp tục mất sức để phục hồi phần đã mất, hơn nữa cũng quá dễ bị phát hiện. Anh dùng một viên máu trong túi dụng cụ của Zero, dùng tiếp một lá bùa “Ẩn thân” để che giấu mùi của bản thân, nhai một vốc tuyết, sau đó men theo sườn núi đi lên phía trên.

Nơi này như ngọn núi chết, ngoài tuyết ra thì chẳng còn gì cả. 

Tuyết trắng xóa và đụn thành lớp dày. 

Bề mặt mịn màng như kem. 

Đi được một chút, Kaname lại nhai thêm một ít tuyết. Cảm giác lành lạnh tràn trong khoang miệng, nó làm anh khát, nhưng anh biết số lượng viên máu có hạn. Việc phục hồi đã lấy đi phần lớn sức lực của Kaname, những viên máu đó là chút dữ trự cuối cùng. Zero đã định đưa cho anh nhiều hơn, nhưng Kaname bảo rằng anh chỉ cần nhấm nháp lúc buồn chán và trả lại hơn phân nửa. 

 ** _Chết tiệt!_**  – Kaname thầm rủa trong đầu và tự nhắc nhở mình chớ có coi thường trực giác của một thợ săn.

Bầu trời xám xịt tối dần, Kaname dự định sẽ đi xuyên đêm, ít nhiều gì thì đêm nay cũng không có tuyết rơi. Càng lên cao, không khí càng loãng, Kaname thấy tức ngực, số lần ngồi nghỉ cũng nhiều hơn, dù tâm trạng không cho phép, nhưng Kaname cũng chẳng biết làm gì ngoài nhìn triền núi uốn lượn trước mắt. Tuyết phủ rất dày, tựa như phủ mịn toàn bộ đất trời. Nhìn từ đằng xa chỉ thấy một màu trắng mịn màng, mềm mại uốn mình giữa đất trời, tựa giai nhân đang trườn mình trên giường ấm. Kaname nhớ tới con cá mù. Cả nó và rạng núi này đều mang dáng dấp của người anh thương rất thương. Anh nhớ làn da mướt mát của người ấy, có cái gì đó giống với tuyết. Kaname từng đùa rằng cậu hẳn phải được cha mẹ tạo ra bằng cách đắp nặn người tuyết. Zero bật cười, tiếng cười trong veo, gò má ửng hồng phơn phớt.

Kí ức ngọt ngào kéo giãn khóe môi, Kaname tìm kiếm tín hiệu từ những con dơi anh đã thả lần trước, chúng vẫn đang tìm kiếm lối đi trong rừng già. Kaname đứng dậy, tiếp tục đi thẳng lên đỉnh núi.

Đường lên núi càng lúc càng dốc, nhưng Kaname cũng đã quen dần với không khí trên cao. Đi suốt hai ngày một đêm, anh cũng lên tới đỉnh. Phóng ra tầm mắt cũng chỉ thấy núi non trùng điệp, trải dài tới vô tận. Kaname hít sâu một hơi, ngồi phịch xuống nền tuyết, lần đầu trong đời anh cảm thấy bất lực như vậy.

Đứng trước thiên nhiên, tất thảy đều nhỏ bé.

Anh lấy túi nilon ra khỏi ngực áo, cắn nửa viên thuốc máu. Chỉ còn bốn viên rưỡi. Kaname cần phải dưỡng sức cho hành trành ngày mai, anh sẽ hóa thành đàn dơi lần nữa, bay càng xa càng tốt.

Anh dùng thêm một lá bùa “Ẩn thân” và một lá “Hộ thân”, dựng một kết giới đơn giản nhờ vào dụng cụ có sẵn trong túi nilon, xong xuôi mới ngã người xuống nền tuyết. Chẳng còn bao nhiêu đồ còn sót lại trong túi nilon, Kaname gấp gọn túi lại và đặt vào túi áo ngực trái. Anh nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ. Ít nhất, đêm nay, anh vẫn còn những vì sao làm bạn.

Kaname mơ về những buổi tối đầy sao, có Zero cạnh bên.

Bàn tay cậu vuốt khe khẽ trên gương mặt anh. Đôi mắt ửng đỏ, cậu thì thầm với anh, khẽ khàng như thể sợ rằng chỉ cần nói lớn một tiếng thôi, Kaname sẽ vỡ vụn rồi hóa thành tro tàn.

Kaname cố hết sức mình để di chuyển cánh tay nặng trịch lên gò má người yêu, an ủi cậu rằng:

_– Anh luôn ở đây mà._

Kaname nghĩ, lúc gặp lại nên nói cho Zero biết, anh không bao giờ muốn thấy cậu khóc. Hình ảnh những giọt nước trong suốt như pha lê lăn dài trên gò má sương sương, chạy dọc qua làn da tuyết ngàn, dù đẹp đến nao lòng, cũng làm anh đau đớn đến khôn cùng.

Kaname nhắm mắt, lại, tự nhắc chính mình rằng đây là giấc mơ tồi tệ nhất.

## Phi nhạn

_**(Chim bay cao)** _

Khi Kaname tỉnh lại, anh ngỡ mình vẫn còn đang mơ.

Thứ đầu tiên anh nhìn thấy là trần nhà với lối trang trí đặc trưng của nước Nga, ánh đèn vàng vàng mờ ảo chân thật hơn bao giờ hết.

Kaname phải chớp mắt ba lần mới dám tin đây là sự thật chứ không phải mơ. 

Anh chống tay ngồi dậy, một chút động tĩnh nhỏ đã đánh thức các hộ vệ của anh tỉnh lại: Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Takuma. Tất cả bọn họ đều ở đây, sắc mặt tiều tụy, nhưng ánh mắt tràn đầy hân hoan và hy vọng. Anh gọi tên tất cả, lần lượt từng người một. Cảm giác thân thuộc như thể đã lâu rất lâu rồi họ mới gặp lại nhau. Kaname không giấu được niềm vui khi gặp lại những người bạn này của mình. Anh đã mong mỏi biết nhường nào, kể từ lúc thoát ra khỏi hang tối.

Các y bác sĩ kiểm tra qua một lượt, khẳng định quá trình tự phục hồi của anh đang diễn ra ổn định, Takuma mới bắt đầu báo cáo. 

Kaname đã mất tích mười ngày, và hôn mê thêm ba ngày. Những Vampire đi cùng xe với anh ngày hôm đó đều đã chết, hung thủ là một thuần chủng Nga ở phe đối lập, muốn châm ngòi chiến tranh giữa hai bên. Kaname gật gù, cảm thấy như đang thiếu sót một điều gì đó.

– Làm cách nào các cậu tìm được tôi?

Tất cả bọn họ nhìn nhau, nuốt khan một cái, Takuma mới đáp lời:

– Bọn tôi không tìm thấy cậu, là Kiryu. Cậu ấy bảo rằng cậu đã sử dụng những lá bùa của cậu ấy, và Kiryu cảm nhận được phương hướng của cậu. Tụi mình đi theo lời chỉ dẫn ấy cho đến khi tìm thấy con dơi của cậu trong rừng băng sương.

Phải mất một lúc, Kaname mới hiểu ra vấn đề.

Những lá bùa ấy được viết bởi máu của Zero, vì vậy nó vẫn có một mức độ liên kết với cậu. Kaname cảm thấy mình cần phải xin lỗi thật nhiều. 

Takuma báo cáo rằng để tránh rắc rối không cần thiết, Zero đã từ chối ở lại đây mà ở chung với các thợ săn. Dù gì thì mối quan hệ của Kuran và Kiryu cũng không nên hòa hoãn như thế. Zero chỉ đơn thuần là “đi chơi” vài hôm, và giờ đang hoạt động chung với đơn vị.

Kaname gật đầu, vốn đây là ý của anh, nhưng cách Zero tuân thủ việc giữ bí mật này làm anh ngạc nhiên hơn cả. Đám Takuma để anh nghỉ ngơi một mình, dù sao cũng không còn nguy kịch nữa. Đợi tất cả đi hết, Kaname mới mở cửa sổ cho một cánh hạc giấy bay vào. Trên phong thư là nét chữ của Zero. Thoạt nhìn qua nội dung, cậu đang gửi thư cho Takuma để hỏi han tình hình của Kaname. Lá thư ngắn gọn và đi thẳng vào trọng tâm, không một lời bóng bẩy nào lại làm Kaname thấy ấm lòng. Anh thả một con dơi bay đến chỗ Zero. Anh tin, khi cậu nhìn thấy nó trên giường mình, cậu sẽ hiểu điều anh muốn nhắn gửi.

Kaname trượt người, cảm thấy cơ thể nhẹ đi hẳn. Anh phải đi gặp Zero, càng sớm càng tốt.

Nhưng Kaname không làm kịp, Zero đã đến thăm anh trước khi anh có thể rời giường. Anh hoàn toàn không nhận ra điều đó cho đến khi giật mình trở dậy vào ban trưa. Zero đang ngồi trong phòng anh, đọc cuốn sách ưa thích. Cậu để cuốn sách qua một bên, và đưa cho Kaname một ly nước máu.

– Thật may là anh tỉnh lại.

Kaname nhận lấy ly nước:

– Nhớ anh không?

– Anh chỉ quan tâm chuyện đấy thôi à? – Zero lo sốt vó lên ấy chứ.

– Vì anh rất nhớ em. – Kaname nắm lấy bàn tay người thương. – Trong suốt mười ba ngày ấy, lúc nào anh cũng nhớ về em, kể cả trong mơ.

Zero trông ngạc nhiên ra mặt, cậu luôn bối rối và mềm lòng với những lời ngọt ngào của Kaname. Cậu ngồi xuống giường:

– Em đã chờ anh về. Cả ở học viện lẫn ở đây. 

Kaname biết, cậu sẽ không nói thẳng đâu, anh kéo cậu vào lòng mình, đan tay mình với tay Zero.

– Cảm ơn em, những lá bùa đó đã cứu anh đấy.

Zero sẽ không nhắc lại nó, cậu chỉ gật đầu cho có lệ. Kaname có nhiều tật xấu, nhưng anh luôn lắng nghe cậu thật lòng thật dạ. Ít nhiều gì thì lần này anh cũng đã biết cách dùng những lá bùa ấy. Zero không nghĩ anh sẽ bị bẫy, nhưng cậu biết những thói quen của người thuần chủng về chuyện giữ ấm, thích được yên tĩnh và nhấm nháp viên máu như cách người ta ăn kẹo. Zero chỉ chuẩn bị cho trường hợp Kaname muốn được yên lặng, anh có thể “trốn” được tất cả mọi người trong khoảng đâu đó vài tiếng.

Kaname thật sự đã xoay xở rất tốt để tồn tại ở đó.

Cả hai gối đầu dựa vào nhau một lúc, Kaname lại hỏi:

– Anh muốn kết hôn, nhưng nhà anh không có bề trên. Em nghĩ lão Nhất có phù hợp không?

Kaname cảm nhận được Zero vừa cứng người lại, anh vội nói thêm: – Ý anh là hai đứa mình ấy. Để lão Nhất thay mặt cha mẹ anh qua Trụ Sở hỏi cưới, được không?

Zero vẫn không đáp lại, Kaname nghiêng đầu dò xét, cảm thấy hình như mình thiếu bước thì phải. Zero ấp úng hỏi lại:

– Anh… đang cầu hôn em?

Kaname chợt nhận ra mình thiếu nhẫn, anh còn quên cả hỏi ý kiến đương sự. Anh lấp lửng:

– Ừ… thì vậy. Được không em?

– Anh chắc là lão Nhất sẽ chịu chứ?

– Còn sư phụ em và Kaien thì sao?

Còn chưa bắt đầu, cả hai đã thấy gian nan rồi. Kaname nghĩ đến cái khoảnh khắc báng súng đập vào đầu và Kaien bắt đầu sử dụng cấm chiêu mà mấy mươi năm nay ông sử dụng, không khỏi rét run một trận. Dù vậy, Kaname sẽ không từ bỏ. Anh biết đấy là người anh yêu, và cậu cũng yêu anh. Hơn nữa, anh không muốn Zero phải khóc thêm lần nào nữa. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, anh cũng sẽ đón cậu về. Zero lại không nghĩ nhiều như vậy, cậu biết hội nguyên lão sẽ không làm gắt, vì sinh mệnh cậu như ngọn đèn trước gió. Tốc độ thoái hóa của cậu đang chậm, nhưng nó sẽ sớm tăng tốc thôi. Như người bệnh ung thư vậy, ban đầu không rõ rệt, nhưng một khi đã bắt đầu thì không dừng lại được.

Zero tựa đầu lên xương quai xanh của Kaname:

– Em sẽ nói chuyện với họ trước.

Kaname gật gù, hôn nhẹ lên mái tóc người thương.

Tương lai cả hai phải đi vẫn còn nhiều chông gai. Dẫu vậy, khi đôi cánh của họ còn xếp cạnh nhau, Kaname có niềm tin mình sẽ vượt qua được nghịch cảnh.

Kaname và Zero đều tin như vậy.

_Chim bay về tổ, anh về với em._

**-End-**

**HCM, Dec 24th 2018**

 

 


End file.
